A Graphical User Interface (GUI) is a user operation interface displayed in a graphic form. The GUI can be drawn in a format of Portable Network Graphics (PNG). PNG is a type of bitmap pictures and stored as a system resource. In compiling these resources, each picture is assigned with a resource ID. A resource can be directly accessed with its ID. However, drawing such a GUI using bitmap pictures may consume significant memory space.